Oblação
by Acsa Maleisus
Summary: Hayley concorda em provar sua confiança em seu namorado. O que ela não sabe é que isso é apenas uma armação de Jackson para usá-la como pagamento de uma divida... Agora, ela esta nua, amarrada e nas mãos de Elijah Mikaelson... UA


**Disclaimer: The Originals não me pertence, assim como seus personagens.**

**N/A: **_Oi, galera.  
Aqui estou novamente... ;)  
Este conto foi escrito para os amantes de Hayley/Elijah com um grande contribuição do meu lado pervo._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

***** OBLAÇÃO *****

Um relacionamento requer confiança.  
Minha mãe adotiva sempre me dizia isso e Jackson, meu namorado desde a infância, também. Na verdade, ele havia repetido isso muitas vezes ultimamente.

Há algum tempo Jackson vinha insistindo em me amarrar na hora H, uma ideia que eu nunca cogitei antes. Era contra o modo que eu havia sido criada.  
Mas, finalmente ele me convenceu, afinal, se iriamos nos casar, porque eu não confiaria nele para algo assim.

Meu namorado havia me trazido para um apartamento quase nos limites do French Quarter, onde havia um quarto com todas as paredes negras, assim como o piso. O cômodo estava praticamente vazio, havia apenas um estranho suporte no meio cercado por algumas cordas, ganchos e argolas fixos no chão.

Jackson me disse para ficar nua, me levou até o suporte e me inclinou nele. O estranho objeto servia para apoiar minha barriga.  
Depois ele começou a amarrar meus braços e minhas pernas. Quando ele terminou, eu estava praticamente dobrada ao meio com minhas pernas e braços amarrados afastados formando "Vs". Jamais estive tão exposta.

Eu lutei contra o temor durante todo o tempo em que ele me amarrava. Repetindo mentalmente que se tratava de meu namorado ali, um homem que eu conhecia a vida inteira. E que não faria nenhuma mal.  
Mas, essa certeza diminuiu quando ele fez um rabo de cavalo em meus cabelos e me amordaçou. Eu tentei impedi-lo, porque não havíamos combinado nada disso, mas foi inútil.

– Muito bem. Você ficou linda assim. – Jackson se abaixou, acariciou meus cabelos e me fitou intensamente, achei estranho que ele estivesse completamente vestido – Eu adoraria desfrutar disso e sinto por estar fazendo isso com você, mas é o único jeito.

Senti minha espinha gelar. Algo estava muito errado ali.  
Que historia era essa.

– Ele vai adorar vê-la assim e irá desfrutar. Depois disso, nossos problemas terão terminados. – ele tentava me convencer ou se convencer de algo que eu ainda não entendia o que era – Você irá compreender que foi melhor assim. Se eu não fizesse isso, eles cobrariam a divida. Eu terminaria sem nada e provavelmente morto. Vai ser melhor assim.

Jackson se levantou e começou a se afastar.  
– Boa sorte, Hayley.

Comecei a me debater. O que ele estava pensando para me deixar ali, eu esperava que fosse uma brincadeira, mesmo que de mau gosto.

Estava tão imersa em minhas preocupações que demorei a notar um par de pernas cobertos por uma calça social perfeitamente alinhada parado em minha frente. Antes que eu olhasse, sabia não se tratar de Jackson, afinal o homem sabia apenas andar de jeans.  
Reunindo toda coragem que tinha, ergui meus olhos e me deparei com o homem mais maravilhoso que já havia visto. O dono daquele par de pernas esbanjava um ar de sofisticação que Jackson não alcançaria nem mesmo se nascesse novamente.

– Olá Hayley. Gosto que tenha me esperado preparada – ele me saudou com sua voz grave - Sou Elijah. O seu dono por essa noite.

Eu estava em choque.  
Finalmente havia juntado todas as informações e percebido que Jackson havia me ofertado como pagamento de alguma divida e que aquele homem executaria a cobrança em meu corpo.

Perguntas rolavam em minha mente.  
Há quanto tempo Jackson tinha essa divida? Qual seria o valor? A que ela estaria relacionada? Será que toda a historia de confiança para me amarrar sempre foi um plano para o pagamento? Que espécie de homem oferecia a namorada como pagamento de algo? Que tipo de homem aceitava? E o que Elijah reservava para mim?

Enquanto eu mergulhava novamente em minha mente, Elijah me rodeou, observando meu corpo, que estava quase completamente vermelho de vergonha.

– Seu corpo é lindo, Hayley. – sem nenhum pudor e acariciou minhas coxas e levou a mão até minha intimidade, onde introduziu dois dedos em meu interior – Apertada, tal como eu imaginei.

Eu estava tensa, não havia como estar diferente. Toda a historia era mais do que surreal.  
Maldita hora em que eu deixei Jackson me convencer a me amarrar. Eu estava completamente a mercê daquele desconhecido e, amordaçada, não tinha chance alguma de tentar argumentar com ele ou pedir socorro.

Sem amarras, eu teria pulado ao sentir a língua de Elijah em minha buceta. Ele dedicou atenção aos grandes e pequenos lábios, antes de começar a acariciar meu clitóris com a língua, bem suavemente.

Arrepios percorriam meu corpo em uma resposta que eu não poderia evitar.  
Jackson nunca estava muito interessado em me fazer um oral e, definitivamente, não era tão dedicado.

Elijah usou as mãos para separar ainda mais meus grandes lábios, executando uma massagem pra lá de libidinosa, enquanto sua língua cobria toda a extensão da minha feminilidade em uma dança sinuosa, antes que ele se concentrasse em massagear, lamber e chupar meu clitóris.  
Não havia como eu negar minha excitação, pois me sentia molhada como nunca e meus gemidos eram abafados apenas pela mordaça.

Os dedos dele voltaram para meu interior e ele iniciou a simulação de estocadas firmes, enquanto ainda se dedicava a cuidar de meu clitóris.  
Meus mamilos estavam endurecidos, meu corpo completamente arrepiado, a respiração descompassada e eu sabia que estava a caminho do clímax, que prometia ser arrebatador.

Elijah continuou com seus movimentos, como se tivesse do o tempo do mundo. Diferente de meu namorado, que sempre parecia ter pressa de obter sua própria satisfação.  
Minha buceta começou a contrair em volta de seus dedos e ele intensificou os movimentos dos mesmos.

– Goza pra mim, Hayley. – ele murmurou contra meu clitóris, a vibração de suas palavras me causando uma sensação deliciosa – Deixa-me provar seu prazer.

Ele em nenhum momento parou de movimentar os dedos e voltou a chupar meu clitóris. Seus movimentos arrancaram de mim o clímax mais surpreendente que eu provei.  
Minha respiração ficou suspensa, meu coração descompassado, minhas pernas bambas, foi como estar em queda livre, em uma viagem indescritível.

Demorei a voltar a mim e quando o fiz notei que Elijah em nenhum momento afastou seu rosto e se dedicou a lamber toda a prova do meu prazer, provocando leves arrepios que ainda percorriam meu corpo.  
Quando eu me acalmei, ele se afastou, arrancando de mim um gemido de protesto involuntário.

Parte da minha mente ainda gritava o quanto aquilo era errado, mas era uma parte muito pequena. Todo o resto de minha mente estava focado na experiência extasiante que eu estava vivendo. Sem duvidas, aquele era o momento mais erótico da minha vida.

Elijah apoiou suas mãos em meus quadris e senti a ponta de seu membro roçar em minha entrada encharcada.  
O curioso era que eu não saberia identificar quando ele tirou a roupa.

Em um impulso, ele estava dentro de mim me preenchendo como nunca antes. Era uma sensação surpreendente, maravilhosa e até mesmo um pouco dolorosa ter o membro dele me esticando e alcançando lugares nunca antes alcançados.

Confesso que estava impressionada pelo tamanho dele dentro de mim.  
Durante minha vida, eu havia transado apenas com Jackson, mas sabia por conversas com minhas amigas que ele tinha um membro acima da média, mas Elijah era muito maior.

– Como eu imaginava, extremamente apertada. – ele comentou – Levante o tronco para mim, Hayley, e se mantenha assim.

Eu fiz o que ele ordenou com certa dificuldade, devido às amarras e ao fato de estar intimamente preenchida.

Logo Elijah segurou meus cabelos e começou a estocar em mim vigorosamente. Seus golpes eram profundos em meu interior me arrancando gritinhos que eram abafados pela mordaça.  
Aquela dança era extremamente sensual e surreal para mim. Nunca pensei que sentiria prazer na brutalidade.

Ele ia fundo dentro de mim, enquanto me mantinha na posição que queria pelos cabelos. Elijah não tinha nenhum pudor em me causar uma porção controlada de dor e claramente gostava de sexo bruto.  
Enquanto se movimentava, ele usou o polegar da mão livre para estimular meu ânus. Era uma sensação incrivelmente nova, porque eu jamais deixei Jackson fazer qualquer coisa naquela parte do meu corpo, mas infinitamente prazerosa.

À medida que os movimentos dele se tornaram praticamente violentos, eu senti meu clímax se aproximando com minha vagina se contraindo em volta do membro dele.

– Está mastigando meu pau, Hayley. Sabia que gostaria do que eu planejava para você.

Parecia impossível, mas ele passou a ir mais profundamente dentro de mim, atingindo um ponto que eu acreditava existir apenas nas historias contadas pelas senhoras. Ledo engano.  
Foi preciso acertar aquele mesmo lugarzinho apenas três vezes para que eu fosse atingida pelo meu clímax.

Seu eu acreditava que o anterior fora maravilhoso, nada me preparou para algo como aquilo. Era como sair de meu corpo e ser lançada em um abismo de prazer.  
Sensação que foi intensificada quando Elijah se derramou dentro de mim, soltando um urro de deleite, ainda sem cessar com as estocadas.

Meu clímax pareceu durar horas e apenas voltei à realidade quando senti Elijah saindo de dentro de mim.  
Eu não era muito experiente, mas ele ainda parecia estar duro.

Ele começou a acariciar minhas nádegas com força e roçar seus dedos em meu ânus.  
Talvez aquilo devesse me assustar, mas eu apenas sentia um tipo de prazer proibido.

– Vou foder esse seu rabo, Hayley. – ele me informou – Desde que Jackson me mostrou uma foto sua e me disse que você nunca tinha feito anal, eu me imaginei arrombando esse seu cu.

Uma parte da minha mente guardou o fato de que Jackson havia me oferecido para ele e ainda informado toda minha ficha. Porem, eu estava muito ocupada aproveitando as sensações de meu corpo para me importar.

– Aguente firme, Hayley.

O aviso dele foi seguido pela entrada violenta de seu pênis em meu ânus. Ele não pestanejou e parou apenas quando foi completamente acomodado e seus testículos bateram sem minha bunda.

Foi doloroso. Parecia que ele me rasgava ao meio e me queimava, enquanto meu canal se esforçava para acomodá-lo.  
Lagrimas escorreram por meu rosto e eu gritei alto contra a mordaça.

– Que maravilha... Delicia de cu, Hayley... Está sufocando meu pau... – ele disse ainda sem se mover.

Algo que mudou logo. Decididamente, Elijah não era um homem que hesitava quando queria algo.

Ele se retirou quase completamente de mim e entrou novamente com força, forçando seu corpo contra o meu.  
Era doloroso e ele não parecia se importar com meus gritos abafados pela mordaça, continuando com as estocadas profundas e fortes.

Elijah moveu suas mãos para apertar meus mamilos com força, me causando um arrepio forte. Não sei como ele conseguia fazer aquilo sem cessar seus movimentos.

A cada retorno dele ao meu interior meu corpo parecia se acostumar e a dor se tornou possível de ser ignorada. Meu corpo passou a ser atingido por um calor diferente e excitante.  
Definitivamente, ele havia desperto meu lado vagabunda, porque meus gritos se tornaram gemidos, passei a ansiar por seus movimentos e rebolar contra ele, sentindo meu canal se contrair a sua volta.

– Assim mesmo, Hayley. – ele me parabenizou sem diminuir o ritmo e ainda beliscando meus mamilos – Quero que goze com meu pau atolado no seu rabo.

Eu estava perto e as palavras sujas dele me levavam ainda mais para a borda.

Elijah se inclinou contra mim e soltou minha mordaça, liberando meus gemidos, que estavam mais altos do que eu imaginava.

– Diga meu nome, Hayley. – ele mandou – Gemi meu nome, enquanto eu te faço gozar sendo enrabada.

– Elijah... – antes que me desse conta – Elijah... oh... ham...

– Isso, Hayley... Assim, mesmo.

Ele foi ainda mais fundo dentro de mim e uma de suas mãos soltou meu mamilo para beliscar meu clitóris. Eu explodi gritando o nome dele.  
O clímax de Elijah veio em seguida com ele urrando de um modo quase animalesco.

Seu corpo desabou sobre o meu e ficamos ligados algum tempo com respirações pesadas.  
Ele se recuperou antes de mim e se retirou de meu ânus.

– Isso foi ótimo, Hayley. Foi um prazer. – ele comentou simplesmente – Jackson logo vira para te soltar. Diga a ele que a divida está devidamente quitada e que ele tem sorte de ter você como namorada. Outra não serviria como oferta.

Dessa vez eu ouvi enquanto ele arrumava suas roupas.

– Se algum dia se cansar desse projeto de homem, venha me procurar. Sempre tenho lugar para uma delicia como você em minha cama e eu saberei cuidar bem de você. Basta procurar por Elijah Mikaelson.

* * *

**N/A: **_Então... O que acharam? Alguém vivo por aí?  
Bjos e até o próximo._


End file.
